


The Magic Words

by BlackCats



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCats/pseuds/BlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one sure-fire way to fluster the imperturbable Reimu Hakurei without fail.<br/>(Marisa, and Reimu, and the art of teasing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Utsutsusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsutsusu/gifts).



The infamous Black-and-White Witch of Gensokyo eyed the equally infamous Shrine Maiden of Hakurei over the rim of her teacup. Was now the time?

Reimu was engrossed in a book, one finger hovering preemptively over the edge in preparation of turning the page. Now certainly  _was_ the time. She hid her anticipatory grin behind a gulp of tea. The cup was soon slammed down upon the kotatsu's table as she leaned forward.

"Hey, Reimu!" Marisa called despite the other's close proximity.

A twitch started going in Reimu's eye as she glanced up for a moment. "What?"

Marisa leaned toward her, hands on her knees as she grinned her brightest grin. "I love you."

Reimu took one look at her and acquired a dusting of red across her face. Bingo. Huffing, she looked away and stared with a ferocious vigor back at her book. "I love you too," she mumbled. 

However, Marisa was far from done. Unable to resist the chance to further fluster her girlfriend, she moved closer and repeated the words near her ear. "I love you, Reimu." She took the hand that was hovering over the book's edge and clutched it tight in her own. "I love you lots!"

Reimu, who usually was utterly unflappable when it came to being teased in a romantic way, froze up with the kind of expression one made after being struck with a lightning bolt. The fingers on her free hand clenched as she looked away, huffing. "Jeez, I know, I know..."

Marisa's gleeful grin practically eclipsed her face as she nuzzled into the shrine maiden's neck. "You're special. You mean a lot to me." Her lips traveled up to kiss her cheek. "I love you."

By this point Reimu was hunching her shoulders, her face steadily acquiring more and more red as Marisa peppered the side of her face with kisses. Marisa gently nudged the reluctant shrine maiden into facing her again--though Reimu avoided meeting her gaze--moving so that her arms were on either side of her.

Marisa kissed her nose before resting their foreheads against one another's. Her huge, radiant smile blazed in stark contrast to Reimu's trembling lips. "Reimu. Reimu," the witch sing-songed, an expectant edge to her voice.

The shrine maiden finally gazed back at her, seeming rather indignant regarding how hard she was blushing. She soon regretted that eye-contact as she caught sight of her girlfriend's expression; she only turned  _more_ scarlet, trapped somewhere between grouchiness and embarrassment.

"Heheh. I love you, Hakurei Reimu." Sweeping her bangs back, she kissed her forehead.

 _That_ did it. Reimu groaned and slouched forward, blushing to the tips of her ears even as she hid her face in Marisa's shoulder. She swatted her on the side of the head for good measure. "W-Will you just _shut up_ already...?!"

Marisa laughed despite the hit, thoroughly pleased with herself.

"Worth it! _Totally_ worth it y'know."

At least she could one-up Reimu when it came to  _something_.

Reimu pounded a fist onto Marisa's other shoulder, though when she looked off to the side, she seemed a bit happy.


End file.
